Running From My Destiny
by StickyKeys1
Summary: What if Harry had a twin and they ran away from home?When the twins attend Hogwarts, Harry suddenly becomes the center of attention.How will Ruby feel?The twins always stuck together, after all. But what if it was too much for Ruby? Will she join the Dark Side?Who is the Chosen One, after all?Can Ruby and Harry alter their twin destinies before it's too late?Dark but not evil Ruby.
1. In The Forest

Chapter the First

A black-haired boy knelt over the fire. He gritted his teeth and concentrated. Deeply. The flaming torch, as if by an unseen hand, lifted off the ground, and hovered about three feet above the ground. His emerald eyes burned with a fierce flame. A smile spread across his face. He jumped to his feet.

"Ruby! Ruby! I did it, I finally did it!" he cried.

A girl with reddish hair the color of the flames and bright blue eyes sat up. A wry smile hung on her lips.

"Good, Harry, but tell me, who's going to clean up this bloody mess?"

"You'll help me? Won't you?" begged Harry.

"Fine," said Ruby. With a snap of her fingers, the girl cleared the ground and extinguished the fire.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, sis."

* * *

A girl with hair the color of carrots was curled up on the ground. Harry kicked away a pile of twigs.

"Oi, wake up," he said to the girl. She slowly opened her eyes. Harry narrowed his. Ruby had taught him to hate and distrust outsiders.

"You lost?" he asked sharply.

"Uh-huh," the girl nodded. Harry softened a little.

"You can stay with us for a bit." Harry decided.

"Who's us?" asked the girl.

"Ruby and I. I'm Harry. Ruby's my sis."

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Do you and your sister live all by yourself?"

"Yes. We always have done. Since our parents died, that is." Harry concentrated on polishing the wooden figure he was making, "How old are you, anyway?"

"Nine."

"I'm ten. Almost eleven. So's Ruby. We're twins."

Ginny nodded, "Don't you have any relatives that you could stay with instead?"

Harry grunted. "We did. Trust me, it was seven years of hell before we ran away two years ago."

"My family - I have to get back, they're probably worried sick - we were ambushed."

"Look, kid. Today you stick with us, tomorrow we rise and shine early, then get you to civilization. The police officers will help you find your family."

"Why don't we all go? I'd like you to meet my family."

"You see, Ruby and I have bent the law a bit. Sad but necessary. Poor kids can't be law-abiders. The law's just not on our side."

Ginny noticed the twigs hovering.

"You and Ruby are magical?" asked Ginny.

"Um, I, er -"

"That's great! My whole family is magical."

"Wait, what? There's a whole community? It's not just freakishness?"

Ginny laughed.

"Okay kid, let's go find Ruby and get some breakfast - I'm starving."

* * *

**Okay! Well, I didn't think this was going to be a Harry! Twin fic, but, whatever! **


	2. Of Memories, Inferi, and Keys

Chapter the Second

Ruby tiptoed out of the clearing where her brother and Ginny were asleep. Something silver sparkled in the torchlight. She mediated the torch so that she could pick up the silvery thing.

"It's beautiful..."

A necklace lay sparkling in her palm. It had a fire ruby as a pendant which was inscribed with ancient runes. Ruby lifted the necklace to her neck and fastened the chain. There it lay, shimmering in all its glory. Ruby walked back across the forest and fell asleep.

* * *

When Ruby woke up, Harry was already cooking breakfast and tending the fire while asking Ginny countless questions. Thankfully, he had given up on referring to Ginny as 'kid'.

"So Ginny, how were you ambushed?"

"Well, Mum and I were outside, and then all these Inferi rose up from -"

"What are Inferi?" asked Harry.

"Lost souls. They rose up from the pond, and we were absolutely terrified. Mum took out her wand and tried to disspell them, but she couldn't and she told me to run, and I did, but then the Inferi grabbed me. Their hands were awful, Harry, simply awful. Slimy and filthy, stained with blood. And not to mention their mouths! Horrible and gaping, no jaws, and their breath reeked of death. They dragged me into the forest and cut me. I don't know why. They put my blood in a vial, then left me where you found me. I laid there for two nights and and one day. My magical core healed me."

"Why would lost souls be after you?" asked Ruby, interested.

"I don't know, but it scares me. The only people who can control Inferi are Dark wizards, like You-Know-Who."

"You-Know-Who?" asked the twins in unison.

"He killed hundreds of people ten years ago. It was called the First Wizarding War. If Inferi are out again, it means that he's back from the dead."

A strange look flitted across Ruby's face.

"Can you raise people from the dead?" asked Ruby.

"No. Maybe Dark wizards can do it."

Ruby asked, "What school is it your brothers go to?"

"Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts." Ruby let the word roll around in her mouth.

* * *

"Goodbye, Ginny. We've only been friends for a short time, but we're going to miss you so much!" cried Ruby as she hugged Ginny for the seventh time.

"Goodbye," Harry waved as the redhead walked across the street and out of their little world. Ruby turned to her twin brother.

"You were sweet on her, weren't you?" she asked. Harry ducked his head and blushed a deep red. Ruby continued to stare.

"C'mon, Ruby."

"Harry, wait up!"

* * *

The fire crackled in the silent darkness. The twins watched it.

"Harry, I've been thinking since Ginny mentioned that wizard. Do you remember how Mum and Dad died?" asked Ruby gently. From a young age, she had always assumed the role of older sibling, and sadness was weighing down on her.

"I remember a lot of green light."

Ruby sighed.

_"Lily, take the children and run!"_

_"I'm not leaving you, James!"_

_"For the children!"_

_"Avada Kedrava!"_

_"No, spare the children, not the children!"_

_"Step away, silly girl!"_

"Don't you remember?" asked Ruby. It was a painful subject, and she hated bringing it up, but she couldn't see why Harry couldn't remember anything. She fingered the pendant. Her fingers fell on a groove. She pressed, and the pendant sprung open. The pendant was only a vault. Inside was a silver key. _I wonder what this key unlocks. _She held it up to the fire so that she could see the words clearly.

"You can open every door," she read, " if you only have the key."

* * *

**And that's an end to my second chapter. Thank you, redrobin1999 for your review.**

**Go fanfiction!**


	3. The Wizarding World

Chapter the Third

Harry Potter sat up and looked at his sister. Ruby was always sure of herself. The logical one, the girl who trusted her gut. Ruby made steadfast decisions. He however, was a bit of a coward. Whether it was years of living with the Dursleys, or just his true nature, he was not sure. All he wanted was to be normal and have his parents back. There was no magic that could bring them back. He thought back to what Ruby had said about hearts.

_Your heart is your medallion. Wear it wisely. It carries every scratch, nick, and polish._

He would always carry his parents in his heart.

* * *

In a luxuriously arrayed room, Lord Voldemort spoke with his most trusted follower, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I need the Heart of Fire Ruby Necklace, Bellatrix. I've been searching for it for years. I gave up my youth for it! I must have it!"

"It was lost in the Pool of Sorrows by that clown of a blood traitor, Potter." Bellatrix's voice was seething with hatred.

"All I need is a way into Hogwarts. He must of given it to that old fool, Dumbledore."

"My lord, I can ask Severus to prepare a Polyjuice Potion for you."

"That will not be necessary." Voldemort got up.

"My lord, the Potter brats still live," said Bellatrix.

"All the better. I shall have some fun toying with my mice."

"Do you think one of them has it, my lord?"

"Perhaps. It will make my mission all the easier."

Meanwhile, the Potter children trudged through the woods.

"It's midday, Harry. We should find camp and settle down before it gets too hot." July 1991 was the hottest on record.

"I want to do something special, it's our birthday."

As usual, Ruby won, and Harry grumbled as they set up camp. As they sat down to eat a but of lunch, two owls swooped down, dropping letters.

"They've got our names on!" exclaimed Harry. He waved a letter at her. They ripped into the letters.

_Dear Mr. and Ms. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Ruby began to write the reply, when somebody's footsteps sounded. The kids screamed and ran off into the forest.

"Harry? Ruby? You two remember me? Hagrid?" The huge man asked.

Ruby turned around.

"Something about a flying motorcycle?" she asked.

"You an' yer brother were only babies. Surprised yer still remember it."

"I don't," said Harry. Ruby was reading the list.

"Hagrid, where are we getting all this? Nobody sells this stuff in London."

"Oh, yeah. Diagon Alley sells all that."

"Dragon Alley?" Harry raised both eyebrows.

"He said Diagon Alley," Ruby hissed.

* * *

While the twins and Hagrid sat on the train, Ruby read the list:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times

Books

The_ Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

A_ History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical_ Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

One_ Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

Magical_ Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic_ Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

The_ Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

STUDENTS MAY BRING A OWL OR A CAT OR A TOAD

PARENTS, NOTE THAT FIRST YEARS MAY NOT HAVE THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!

Hagrid and the kids got off the train. They went to a scruffy part of London and went into a pub that Hagrid said was called the Leaky Cauldron.

"The best place for any travelin' wizard to rest his bottom," said Hagrid.

After speaking with the pub owner, Ruby and Harry followed Hagrid outside. He tapped a few bricks with his huge pink umbrella, and they fell away to reveal a wizarding alley. The kids oohed and aahed at the sight. First, Hagrid took them across the street to Gringotts, a goblin bank. Two goblins with spears stood at the entrance. They nodded and Hagrid and the kids, and they walked through the double gold doors. At a counter, Hagrid emptied his pockets, which contained a few moldy dog biscuits and the key to the Potter's vault. The goblin took them on a cart ride through the dark caves. Ruby almost chucked, as Hagrid was looking quite sick. The goblin stopped the cart, and the four got out. The goblin stroked the walls gently.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd get stuck in the walls," said the goblin.

"How often do you check?" asked Harry.

"Oh, every ten to twenty-five years," said the goblin evily.

After Gringotts, the Potters went to get their school supplies. Ruby lingered in Flourish and Blotts, and Harry couldn't wait to get out of the smelly Potions shop. Next, they went into Madame Malkin's for their school robes while Hagrid went for a 'pick me up'.

While the shop assistant fitted them, they spoke with a boy named Draco Malfoy.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. A pureblood. You are?"

"I'm Ruby, and this is my twin brother, Harry."

"What's your blood status, anyway? You're not Muggle-borns, are you?"

"Our parents were magical," said Ruby, remembering that Hagrid had said that Muggles were non magical people.

"Half-bloods, then? You've got a look of breeding about you, Ruby, who are your parents?"

Ruby promptly dragged her brother out of the shop. She told Hagrid about Draco, and he answered all of their questions. Finally, they went to a wand shop. It was called Ollivander's. The shop owner was a old man with white eyes. He reminded Ruby of a old mushroom.

"Ah, Ruby and Harry Potter. I do miss your parents. Lily Evans, 10¼", Willow, swishy, good for Charms. And James Potter, 11", Mahogany, pliable, good for Transfiguration."

"How do you remember all that?" asked Ruby, curious.

"I don't. The wands do, and they tell me. Shall we begin?"

"You first," Harry nudged his sister. Ruby swallowed and stepped forward.

"13 inches. Dragon Heartstring and Birch."

Ruby waved the wand, and it demolished a whole shelve of wands.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, sir!"

"Not at all," Ollivander waved his wand. The pile of wands grew and grew. Finally, Ollivander went into the recesses of the shop and brought back a wooden case. He lifted the lid. A green light filled the room.

"Williow, 12 inches. Core unknown to all but my father. It was his last wand, and a masterpiece. Let's see if it chooses you, Miss Potter."

The wand shone with a brilliant light. A leaf formed on Ruby's right hand.

"Is it supposed to do that?" asked Ruby.

"Well, it has chosen you."

After the same problems with Harry, Ollivander found him a 11" phoenix feather and holly wand. Ollivander told them that it was the twin of Voldemort's. When Ruby asked why Harry had the same wand as their parent's murderer, he answered that only the wand knew. The kids then went to choose a pet. Harry choose a snowy owl, which could also carry mail, and Ruby decided on a gray kitten. Later, Hagrid got them rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. The kids stayed up all night studying and quzzing each other with Hedwig and Maisie. Hagrid had given them an album with some pictures of their parents and the kids as babies, and Ruby always flicked through it in her spare time. Wondering if her necklace was a magical artifact, she read as many books as she could on Ancient Runes and Magical History. She was not able to decipher any of the runes, but she did find a funny looking pictures of a heart with a key.

* * *

**Okay! What a long chapter! Whew! This is starting to sound a bit like my Lily's Story Series. I'll try not to bore you, though :-) **


	4. Hogwarts

Chapter the Fourth

Ruby rolled her trolley towards the assistant.

"Excuse sir, do you know where I can find," she looked down at the odd ticket, " Platform 9 and 3/4?"

"Go find somebody else to play your tricks on, kid! I haven't got the time to waste!"

Sadly, the twins turned away.

"We'll never find it at this rate!"

As if my magic, they saw a redheaded woman and her children hurrying along.

"These Muggles -" she complained.

"Bingo, Ruby, look! I think that's Ginny and her family!"

The two ran after the family. By time they got to Platform Nine, all the kids were gone except Ginny and a boy their age.

"Excuse me, ma'am, how do we get to Platform 9 and 3/4?" asked Ruby politely.

"Oh, dear, that's easy. Just walk through the barrier between Nine and Ten."

"It's better if you do it in a run," the boy added. He had been staring at Ruby all that time. She swallowed, and broke into a run. Ruby half-expected to feel the sickening crash and searing pain. She ran through the barrier as if it was water. It made her light-headed, and she felt that she might want to do it again. Outside the barrier, Harry grimaced as his sister disappeared. Ginny smiled at him.

"Good luck," she said shyly. Harry ran through the barrier, and quickly found Ruby. The kids found themselves in a different station from King's Cross. The new station was packed full of proud parents and Hogwarts bound kids, like them. The scarlet Hogwarts Express stood proudly.

"All aboard," called the conductor. Ruby and Harry got on the train, and Ruby was carefully levitating her luggage, when somebody tripped her up. Both the luggage and Ruby toppled to the floor. She looked up to reprimand her brother, but Harry wasn't the culprit. It was snobby Draco Malfoy from Madame Malkin's.

"Oh. Awfully sorry." The boy walked on, but Ruby grabbed him by the wrist.

"The respectable and kind thing to do would be to help my brother and I pick up the luggage," she said in a menacing tone.

"That's servant's work," said Malfoy.

Ruby glared at him and levitated the heaviest trunk. Harry was holding Hedwig's cage and Maisie's basket. The owl and kitten made noises of irritation. Malfoy picked up a suitcase, then dropped it.

"Fine," Ruby snapped and levitated them all without a wand.

"How did you do that without a wand? You must be a pureblood."

"We're halfbloods," Ruby said. She'd read up on blood status so that she wouldn't go to Hogwarts a complete idiot.

"Would you like to come sit with us? What is your last name?"

"Potter," Ruby answered. She didn't expect Draco's next sentence. He turned to Harry,

"Have you got the scar?"

As Ruby remembered it, she had a deep lightning bolt-shaped cut on her forehead. She didn't remember the curse being thrown at Harry, as Voldemort decided to kill her first and failed. Harry's scar came from all the explosions that were going on. He'd been thrown back by the energy shield Ruby created and the scar had appeared. His had bled, but Ruby's hadn't. She watched her brother and decided that she didn't need to get involved, he was handling the situation nicely. After five minutes, Malfoy left. A girl with frizzy brown hair came in.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here - everywhere else is full."

"Oh, come sit down! It's fine," said Ruby.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Potter. This is my brother Harry."

"Oh, hi! I've read all about you in one of my magical history books!"

Hermione and Ruby began to discuss the Muggle books that they'd read, and the first-year spells they'd tried. Hermione showed Harry the spell that repaired glasses, 'Occulus Reparo'. The girls had a lot in common, and they spent their time chatting. A boy with red hair, Ginny's brother from the barrier, appeared. He sat down. At once the girls stopped talking. The boy introduceds himself as Ronald Weasley. Ron asked Harry about the scar, and he showed it to him. Ron replied, 'Wicked'.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"And I'm Ruby Potter, Harry's sister."

"Wait, you're the kids who found Ginny in the forest, right?"

"Yes. The Inferi, did you hear anything more about them."

"Inferi are creatures raised from the dead by Dark wizards. Their only purpose is to serve their masters," said Hermione, "I read it in -"

"The Dark Forces, a Guide to Self-Protection?" asked Ruby. Hermione nodded.

"What House do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor, I guess, like the rest of my family," said Ron.

"I'd like to be in either Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor," said Hermione.

"I think maybe Gryffindor, too," said Harry.

"Hmm, I don't really care too much, but I think Slytherin's quite interesting," said Ruby thoughtfully.

"What! Slytherin's where all the Dark wizards come from!" exclaimed Harry, "Like Voldemort."

"Well, I think it might be fun. And look, we're here!"

* * *

After rowing across the lake, the soon-to-be first years walked up the steep, rocky staircase and entering the castle. The kids gathered in the Great Hall. A witch with her hair in a tight bun stood by a stool with a ratty old hat perched on it. She called out names, and each child sat down upon the stool and the Sorting Hat shouted out their House. The witch called Hermione's name.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione, repeating to herself 'I will stay calm, I will stay calm and collected,' walked up the stool and sat down as the witch placed the hat on her head. it screamed 'Gryffindor'. Hermione happily dashed over to the Gryffindor table. Harry's name was called. Ruby could clearly see that Harry was nervous. All the kids stopped talking and stared. Harry walked up to the Hat.

"Gryffindor!" It screamed.

"Potter, Ruby!"

Ruby swallowed, and walked up to the Hat. She didn't feel nervous at all, just a little bit light headed.

_Hello, Ms. Potter._

_You can read minds!_

_How else would I Sort you? Clever girl, aren't you. Like mother, like daughter. _

_Did you know my mother?_

_Indeed, I did. One of the best pupils Hogwarts has ever seen. Now about Sorting you. You're a difficult one. I do like difficult ones. They're so interesting. Clever, could be a Ravenclaw. Works hard, like a Hufflepuff. Loyal like a Gryffindor. Now I am really confused. Where should I put you now?_

_Hmm, how about anywhere?_

_Oh, he would of loved you, Ruby Potter, he would of loved you. Cunning and graceful. _Slytherin!

Harry was dismayed as he saw his sister join 'the enemy'. He hadn't been in Gryffindor five minutes and it was already 'us and them'. He just hoped that she would steer clear of that Malfoy character...


	5. Red Hair, Green House

_Dear Guest,_

_Please don't flame stories. The definition of a Mary Sue is a character who represents the author. Please do not alter the English language by giving the phrase a negative connotation._

* * *

Chapter the Fifth

... but Ruby was doing the exact opposite of 'steering clear' of Malfoy. It was obvious that Harry was disappointed in her, but he seriously needed to face facts. Ruby laid on her bed, contemplating this. She admired the Slytherin scarf. It contrasted nicely with her reddish hair. Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Ruby said pleasantly. It was Draco Malfoy, and a girl named Daphne Greengrass.

"Welcome to the dungeon," said Daphne. She had blonde wavy hair and huge grey eyes with long eyelashes.

"Same to you," answered Ruby. She figured that she had better befriend these two if she was going to survive first year.

"Why don't we head down to the Great Hall? We've got two hours," Draco said sensibly.

"What about exploring the Common Room? We might find something, I mean, this is an old magical castle in the clouds," suggested Ruby. Daphne also found this idea appealing. Draco decided to go find some pureblood friends of his. The girls walked down the twisting staircase and into the freezing Common Room. It was under a lake, so the light on the marble walls looked green, webby, and downright spooky.

"Salazar Slytherin must of been out of his mind when he designed this Common Room," Daphne joked. Ruby thought that this was so funny that she dropped the the floor and rolled over in fits of laughter. She hit a panel of marble, which sprung open.

"Whoa! Ruby, look at that!"

The girls peered through the hole, which was big enough for at least a preteen to crawl through.

"We'll have to explore it on the weekend," said Ruby, "I'm starving, let's go get breakfast."

* * *

In the Great Hall, Hermione waved at Ruby and Harry was giving both girls death glares. One of Draco's friends, Theodore Nott, called her 'Harry Potter's sister'. This infuriated her. Yes, she did love her brother, but news flash! They were separate entities!

"Look, it's Harry's sister," Pavarti Patil nudged her sister. Ruby turned pale and concentrated on stabbing her egg.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco. Ruby shook her head and continued stabbing her egg.

* * *

Ruby had been reading a Potions book, and was planning to impress the professor. According to Daphne, he was also the Slytherin Head of House. She took a seat next to Harry, hoping to mend their relationship.

"Today," Professor Snape said, "we will be making a Beautification Potion. Girls, do not taste the finished product, as I doubt that any of you will be successful in completing the Potion. Before we start, I would like to introduce," the professor sneered slightly, "a certain famous person here."

Everyone looked at Harry, including Ruby. Snape looked at Ruby.

"And you are Li-"

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Potter," I interrupted. The professor looked a little shaken. We began to make the potion. It was easy enough. The recipe was:

1\. Collect and grind three fairy wings  
2\. Add to cauldron  
3\. Stir slowly  
4\. Add morning dew  
5\. Stir vigorously  
6\. Beat mixture  
7\. Pop all bubbles  
8\. Heat to a high temperature  
9\. Pluck seven petals from fresh rose  
10\. Add rose petals to cauldron  
11\. Pop all bubbles  
12\. Chop dried lady's mantle  
13\. Add lady's mantle to cauldron  
14\. Stir vigorously  
15\. Pop all bubbles  
16\. Gather unicorn hair  
17\. Add unicorn hair to cauldron  
18\. Stir vigorously  
19\. Add ginger root  
20\. Heat to a medium-low temperature  
21\. Heat to a high temperature  
22 Finally wave your wand over the cauldron to complete.

Neville Longbottom added eight petals and forgot to pop the bubbles. He also skipped Step 18. Snape began to speak.

"The finished product should change color, and emit multicolored bubbles. If you are finished, raise your hand."

Before giving Snape my potion, I sneakily poured a little bit into a vial which I hid in my robes. Then I raised my hand.

"Well well well. Ms. Potter had completed her potion. Very well done, I must say."

Ruby was suddenly aware that she was being stared at by the entire class.

"Um, thank you."

* * *

Instead of asking Ruby how she had completed the potion, kids were asking Harry. Ruby sighed.

"Boy, this is going to be a looooooong year."

* * *

**All my Followers, Favoriters, and Reviewers, thank you so much for all the support!**

**Sincerely,**

**Sticky**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Burning Bridges

The uncommonly pretty second year Ruby Potter cupped her hand to her scraped knee as she sat down in the chair in Dumbledore's office next to her twin brother. Her jeans were ruined, and Hermione, her second best friend (she and Daphne Greengrass were Slytherins and besties forever) was paralyzed and in hospital. Harry looked equally miserable.

"My condolences," began the old man, "for Ms. Granger. Would you like a lemon drop?"

Ruby and Harry shook their heads morosely, "No thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore."

Dumbledore shifted in his seat, "Well, I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but I'm afraid that Ms. Potter, we will be expelling you for your actions."

"What - why?" Ruby spluttered, her scarlet curls bouncing, "You can't just expel me!"  
"You are responsible for attempting to kill Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevy, and Penelope Clearwater. You will be on trial at the Ministry, and most likely to be convicted unless anyone defends you"

"What? I would never hurt Hermione, she's my best friend and the only Gryffindor who's ever been nice to me!" Ruby stood, glaring at Dumbledore and her brother.

"We have evidence that you set the basilisk on all of the students that were attacked."

"This - this is bloody ridiculous!" screamed Ruby, "How can you just accuse me out of nowhere! Harry, this is crazy, isn't it? Harry?"

Her brother was silent.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry, Ruby."

His twin spluttered angrily, crystal blue eyes flashing, "Do you mean to say that you think I'm a crazy serial killer in league with the Dark Lord? He's _bonkers_, Harry, I would never hurt Mione or anyone else for that matter!" Ruby lifted her bangs off of her face, revealing a lightning scar identical to her brother's, "You and me, Harry, we're just the same. All we've ever had since our parents died was each other, really. Please, Harry. Give me a second chance." She grabbed her brother's hand. Harry felt guilty. He really did. Ruby was the older twin, the one who has decided that they should run away together from the abusive Dursley's, the one who comforted him when he had nightmares, the one who cried over the scars from whipping on his back, his guardian, his sister, his twin, his only family. How could he believe anything against Ruby? But she was a Slytherin, even if she cared for him, she cared for no one else. Ruby loved revenge, loved to see her enemies fall. He remembered the nasty tricks she'd play on anyone who robbed them. Harry swallowed. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry."

Something in Ruby broke then, and she felt white fire burning her heart.

"Well, fine. I don't need anyone anyway. All my life I've been burning bridges and building barriers, and I can cut you off too."

She faced Dumbledore squarely, "Where is my cell?"

* * *

Ruby felt delirious on the day of the trial. She'd retched first in the morning, and her head felt fuzzy as she was led before the jury. Somebody sat her in a chair in the center of the room and bound her to it. Someone else forced a vile-tasting drink down her throat. In the shadows, fifteen-year-old Tom Riddle, having escaped from the diary already and left a specter behind smirked. He'd traveled through time, and swapped the Veriatserum for a potion that would cause the girl to admit to the crimes that she hadn't committed. Not bad for a day's work. Tom ran a hand through his dark brown, thick hair, his messy, uncut bangs falling into his ember eyes as he scrutinized the girl. She looked like her mother, at first, but had aristocratic features, like he. Her eyes were a pure, crystal blue, and her hair was a bright scarlet.

"Those innocent blue eyes," the time-traveler whispered, "Who would think?" He sighed and focused at the ruby necklace, the one he was supposed to bring to his master, his older self while training the girl to fight for them. Tom wished that he hadn't had to bind himself to his older self to time-travel. The older twin was so pretty, and he would age with her... Tom smirked as he listened to the jury proclaim her punishment - it was always the same, snap her wand and forbid her from doing magic. He could get her a new one.

"Ruby Potter," he whispered, enjoying the way her name rolled over his tongue as he was led away. _Don't get too fond of her! _he snapped at himself.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been concentrating on the Lily's Story series. Enjoy! There will be more Ruby/Tom, but I'm not sure about the other pairings. Feel free to request one, I already have a Dramione request.**

**Ciao,**

**Sticky**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Red Flower, Are You Lost?

Ruby was escorted back to her cell after the trial. The redhead closed her eyes and sighed. She ached everywhere, but mostly, in her heart. _How could Harry have betrayed me like this? _As she lay, her sorrow soured into bitterness and resentment. _I'll show them. I'll show them one day soon. _A smirk planted itself on her pretty peony lips. Suddenly she heard a loud pop, which caused the lounging girl to sit upright. Ruby rubbed her eyes. Standing in front of her was a tall, handsome boy in a dark green cloak. His eyes were large and golden, but certainly not trusting, and his hair was a dark brown.

"Who - who are you?" Ruby struggled to sit up. _He's **gorgeous - **_

_I can hear what are you thinking, Ruby! _The boy smirked.

"A fellow tortured soul... I am Tom Marvolo Riddle... Come with me, Ruby Orchid Potter, and we can rule the world together and crush our enemies. They will sink if we stand together... I've seen your magic and I've been watching you, red flower... come with me."

"I must be dreaming," Ruby murmured.

"You are not." The boy, Tom reached out his fingers. His fingers swirled a green mist in the air that entered Ruby, searching for and using the crack in her, _so similar to his, just like him, _solidifying her anger and directing it at two people: Dumbledore and Harry.

"Now take my hand."

Ruby felt her hand subconsciously slip into Tom's.

* * *

She and Tom appeared in an office, much like Dumbledore's. The now fully-awake Ruby glanced around. Tom walked towards the desk.

"Headmistress L'Estrange, please excuse my intrusion -"

"What!" Headmistress L'Estrange whipped around. Ruby gasped. The woman looked about forty, but had tangled, long black and a crazed expression. She wore a black dress that was full and rippling. Most disturbingly, she had a long, black wand.

"Tom, who is this?"

The boy laughed mirthlessly, and Ruby, feeling small, looked up at him.

"This little red flower? This, Bella, is Ruby Potter."

"Is that so?" Headmistress Lestrange leaned over the table, grasping Ruby's chin with her two fingers, studying carefully the girl's red curls, crystal eyes, and pureblood features before invading her memories. Ruby had never felt so violated in her life...

_Five-year-old Ruby cried, watching as her uncle grabbed a belt from the closet rack._

_"DON'T YOU EVER DO ANY OF THAT FREAKISHNESS AGAIN!" Vernon yelled as he brought the belt down on her and her brother's too-thin frames. It __wasn't her or Harry's fault that the forks had decided to levitate at dinner. It's wasn't their fault..._

...

_Ruby rolled over miserably, wincing and trying not to cry out as the lumps in her mattress next to Harry's assailed her tiny, sore body. _

_"Harry," she shook her brother, "let's run away."_

_Her brother looked up at her with wide innocent emerald eyes. He glanced at the Dursley's bedroom across the hall. Her brother hadn't spoken in nearly a year... but she understood what he meant._

_"They're asleep. We'll be free or die trying.."_

_..._

_Nine-year-old Ruby leaned over, coughing up blood as she struggled to her feet. Those awful teenagers had raided their shelter last night and given her and Harry a good roughing-up. It wasn't so much the pain. She and Harry we used to that. It was the shame and inevitability of it all. Ruby stared into her reflection in the puddle._

_"I don't want to be powerless anymore."_

_And, almost as if it responded to her desperate plea, Ruby's red-and-gold, fiery magical core stretched and rose from its dormancy and her body began to heal itself, activating her twin's identical core as well. _

_"From now until the end of eternity, you are forever linked. What happens to the flower happens to the lightning, what is reflected in wind and sky comes from earth and ground. Bound with the thread of time, fated unlucky gem, my sweet, heed my words and save your brethren: trust not the one who avenges you, trust not shadows and forever look to the light when you are lost."_

"That's quite enough!" Tom snapped at Headmistress L'Estrange, "The girl's been through a lot, okay!"

Why was he protecting the brat? Bellatrix L'Estrange bristled, and Ruby cringed.

"I think it's best for her to go under a different name while she's here," Tom continued calmly. He cast his thoughts in Ruby's direction: _Just bear with me, O.K?_

"And what, exactly, will be the cellar-rat's name?" asked L'Estrange. Ruby bristled visibly.

"I was thinking Chandelle-Ruby Stone. She'll be related to you and your daughter, Marie-Ann L'Estrange."

"Of course." The Headmistress relaxed into a chair, "I'll be happy to have her here. Show Ms. Stone to her room, Master Riddle."

* * *

As soon as they had gotten out of the office, Ruby turned to her escort.

"Thank you... how can I ever repay you?"

Tom felt some of his old charm, after decades in cold exile, "We'll discuss that later, Ms. Stone. This is The L'Estrange Academy for the Magically Talented. I am in charge of taking care of transfers, like yourself. Anytime you need something, you'll know where to find me."

The Potter-girl's blue eyes stared into his amber ones. Tom shifted uneasily. It was as if she could see through his soul.

"Your name, Riddle. It's a strange one."

"It's mine." Tom sat down on the steps, inviting Ruby to do so. Why had the girl asked of his name? Was she a Seer?

"It's time for you to have a Blood-Test. We must know of your heritage." Tom stood up, his dark cloak billowing as he offered his hand to the young girl. In a flash, they were mounting the steps of Gringotts. Ruby started. The boy had changed his appearance. He put a finger to his lips before the two disappeared again in a flash of light.

"Griphook!" Tom bowed smoothly to the old goblin, who inclined his head. Tom nudged Ruby forward. The goblin made a small incision in the girl's finger above the parchment on the table.

_Full Name:  
Ruby Chandelle Potter_

_Blood Status:  
Halfblood witch_

_Mother:  
Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Blood Status:  
Muggle-born witch_

_Father:  
James Charlus Potter_

_Blood Status:  
Pureblood wizard_

_Heiress to:  
Potter Vault_

_Under influence of:_

_Binding Charm (restriction of powers)_

_Powers:_

_Parseltongue (blocked)_

_Elemental, Fire (90% blocked)_

Ruby's fingers hovered over the parchment. She turned to Tom, with a fierce expression in her eyes.

"I want my powers back."


	8. Chapter 8: Phoenix

Chapter 8: Phoenix

"Of course, darling. We'll work on that."

Ruby felt slightly uncomfortable with Tom. Her eyes dropped to the wizard's hands. He wore several twisted rings. The largest was silver, with an emerald as big as Ruby's fingernail. _It must be heavy, _she thought, _Or perhaps it's charmed. _

''Come!" The older wizard snapped his fingers impatiently. Ruby tsked in distaste, stopping in front of Tom and whirling on her heel. Tom held her chin between his index finger and thumb, peering into her crystal eyes.

"What are you doing?" snapped Ruby. Tom shook his head.

"This won't do. This will not do at all. You and I are going to visit an old friend of mine."

Tom offered his hand to Ruby, who refused.

"Where are we going now?" she asked him huffily.

"Why, to get you looking like a decent pureblood beauty instead of Muggle scum."

Ruby bristled visibly.

* * *

"Master Riddle!" The woman in the green lace dress with the grey curls leaned over the counter, "How absolutely _delightful _to see you!"

"Madame Seyour." Tom kissed the old woman's hand politely, "This is Madame L'Estrange's niece, Chandelle."

"How lovely," quipped Madame Seyour, grasping Ruby's chin the same way that Tom had earlier.

_These wizards and witches are so grabby, _thought Ruby at Tom. She felt his extreme disapproval washing over her.

"Let's see. Her hair's a nice color, we won't bother dying it... she needs a wash, trim, and styling, though. And I don't suppose Madame L'Estrange has a wardrobe for her? Bellatrix is a wonderful woman, but forgetful when it comes to these things. Makeup, perhaps. And a glamour."

"How much will that be?" asked Tom. Madame Seyour took another glance at Ruby.

"Nothing at all."

* * *

"Get out of the room," Ruby told him as she soaked in a rose-scented bath, "You shouldn't be in a ladies' bathing-room. Isn't it immodest or something."

Tom smirked and continued to lean against the doorway.

"Tom!" scolded Madame Seyour as she came into the room. The dark-cloaked boy departed as Madame Seyour began to attack the girl's hair with a comb,

"Goodness! When did you last brush your hair?" Ruby shrugged. The grey-haired witch decided to simply charm Ruby's hair.

* * *

After glamouring, snipping, drying, styling, and primping Ruby's hair, Madame Seyour dressed her in an elegant set of casual robes before presenting her to Tom.

"Decent," was all he had to say. Ruby thought at him angrily : _Do you know what I just went through? _

Tom shrugged nonchalantly.

* * *

"This will be your living quarters," said Tom as he deposited her in an empty room. Ruby walked to the other end of it to the window. The entire room was bare.

"Is this a joke?" asked Ruby.

"Figure it out yourself," was all Tom said before he disappeared. Ruby tsked. He should have at least given her a damn bed.

Much to her surprise, a four-poster white bed popped up before her. Finally understanding Tom's words, Ruby tailored the room to her desires.

* * *

Ruby slid into a chair next to Tom at the library table.

"I don't see why I need summer lessons from you," she snapped, noticing with pleasure as Tom admired her appearance. He leaned back in his chair, twirling his wand.

"Because I'm their best student and you are comfortable enough with me for me to make sure that you are up to scratch."

Ruby tsked.

"Now, now, a young pureblood witch doesn't tsk like that," Tom teased.

"Well, are we going to continue chucking verbal peanuts at each other or are you going to teach me?"

"Why so rude?" asked Tom. Ruby sat back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"I don't have a wand."

_Of course, _thought Tom, _When a wizard or witch's wand breaks, they become incredibly depressed. I won't increase her self-pity, though._

"Oh well. It's a silly toy, anyway."

"Then why do you still have yours?" Ruby reached for Tom's wand, which he snatched up instantly.

"For memory's sake. I only use it when I'm pretending to be an ordinary wizard."

Tom stood up, "Now, I want you to close your eyes."

Ruby sighed as she shut her eyes and Tom slipped something into her hand.

"What is this?"

"It's a rock."

"My dear Ruby. You are hardly trying."

Ruby moved her fingers, rubbing the rock delicately.

"It's corundum. The second hardest mineral."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Where was it mined?"

"Brazil."

"When?"

"July 19th, 1875."

"Very good." Tom took the stone from Ruby. Impressive, indeed. Not that he'd tell her. He was Tom Marvolo Riddle, soon to be Lord Voldemort, for Pete's sake! And she only his pawn.

"You may open your eyes now." Tom dropped the stone into a box.

"What was the point of that," demanded Ruby. Tom came closer to her. He was a good five feet eleven to her five feet two, almost towering over her.

"Why, that would spoil all the fun, wouldn't it? We will reconvene tomorrow. Go explore the school or meet the teachers or something - Bella tends to keep some ... unpleasant pets around the school."

"I'll explore the library."

Ruby stalked off.

_Don't get too attached to the girl, Tom, _Voldemort warned.

_I know. I know._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Listen Up

"Tom? Tom? TOM!" screamed Lord Voldemort finally. His insolent past self turned to face him.

_Noseless jerk, _thought Tom.

"Were you even listening to what I just said?"

"No."

Tom Riddle was safe - if Voldemort killed his past self, Voldemort would disappear in a wink.

"Can we just find that damn ruby soon, Voldie.? Because I want immortality _and _my nose _and _my dashing good looks."

"We went through this already. Ruby has it. When she comes of age, the Heart will have ripened and we can kill her then. It's tied to her."

Tom felt himself recoil. Just a little bit. He wasn't getting fond of the little brat... was he? Damn. Damn damn damn.

"Tom?" asked Voldemort again. Tom decided to ignore old Voldie Moldie and daydream in the plush red chair that he was sitting in.

"Where do you buy your furniture from? This chair is so comfortable."

"Tom."

"Shut up, Voldie. You're boring the hell out of me." Tom pulled his phone out his pocket and checked his Snapchat.

"I am trying to formulate a plan here!"  
"I bet you wish you hadn't done that stupid Horcrux mess."

To Voldemort's horror, Tom picked up Ravenclaw's diadem and began parading around with it on his head.

"You know the rules of Elemental Magic. It's tied to your soul. Keyword here: soul - not plural."

Voldemort fumed silently.

"Tell me, Voldie , when do I start becoming a boring dotard?"

Voldemort threw a knife at Tom's head, which he ducked expertly.

"You could have killed me!" said Tom indignantly.

"Wake up fool. I don't need you."

"Lighten up, Voldie." said Tom as he excused himself.

"Did I excuse you!" yelled Voldemort. Tom ignored him.

_Little does he know, I'm playing him, _thought Voldemort, _I can't believe I was such an idiot as a boy._

* * *

"Bella!" Tom smiled charmingly at the Headmistress.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Tom?" Madame L'Estrange had just received a fuming letter from an angry parent, plus, her espresso was medium instead of ultra strong. When Bella didn't have enough caffeine in her system and there were no elves around to torture, she got _very _snappy. Tom noticed this.

"Oh. Yes. I do." He offered the irate Headmistress a charming smile and hightailed out of her office, shutting the door carefully and sighed. He pulled a heavy gold watch out of his pocket, checked the time, and cursed loudly, causing the paintings in the corridor to scold and titter. He screamed at the nearest House Elf to bring his coffee to the library. He was late for the appointment with Ruby.

* * *

"You're half-an-hour late," observed Ruby, who was focused on painting her fingernails black, with red decals. She held her right hand out.

"You like?"

He shrugged and dropped a pile of books on the table.

"How do I conjure a breeze?" asked Ruby lazily.

"I'm not telling you. Figure it out yourself."

Ruby hissed, "You're supposed to teach me, blockhead."

"Teach you, not show you everything like a baby."

Tom raised a discreet eyebrow, taking one of the books, opening it, and setting an enormous hourglass on the table.

"You're impossible!" screeched Ruby, storming out.

"What was that outburst for? Hmm. Perhaps I'd better watch her." Tom slipped out to follow Ruby. He followed the fuming redhead through the darkest passageways of the school, and up flights of stairs. Damn that girl and her marathon running, thought Tom. When his legs were just about ready to collapse, Ruby dropped to the floor and started to sob uncontrollably. Tom slowly crossed over to her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and easing her into his lap.

"Shh," he murmured as the elder Potter threw her arms around him and continued to sob.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry. I know. I know it hurts." Tom stared into space, "I lost my parents too, you know. I never got to know them. My Muggle father went off. I lived in an orphanage. That's why I hate them so much. I hate them."

"Tom," she whispered, "Will we ever be okay?"

He slowly shook his head.

_"Pathetic," muttered Lord Voldemort, "He's falling for the brat. What am I going to do?"_

* * *

Daphne had sent Draco a seething letter about Ruby's expulsion. When Draco had worriedly asked his dad what they'd do to Ruby, Lucius Malfoy reprimanded he boy for being so bloody curious, and promptly told Draco not to worry about the 'halfblood filth'.

"They are almost as bad as the Mudblood scum, Draco. _Almost._"

* * *

Lady Greengrass had a similar conversation with Daphne about the conduct of a well-bred pureblood child. Daphne had taken a seat, staring jealously at her younger, prettier sister, Astoria, who had the Greengrass eyes, white blonde curls, and a pink and white complexion. Daphne was marble white, with black hair and dark eyes, and too skinny for her mother's taste. Lady Greengrass was always attempting 'to fatten her up.' Daphne sighed. She would sorely miss Ruby - now she'd have to befriend Tracey Davis, the great bore. Well, at least she wasn't a shrieking harpy like Pansy Parkinson...


End file.
